Five Times: Christmas Presents
by rupzydaisy
Summary: Five Times: Four times the Doctor hands out Christmas presents to past companions, and just once he was given one. -And now since the five are over, occasional extras are added sporadically.-
1. Wilf and Donna Noble

_I can't help it, as I've said before, addicted. This will be one of those Five Times. So, Five Times, the Doctor hands out Christmas Presents, and once, he gets given one. :D  
(11th Doctor by the way :D )_

* * *

Wilf and Donna Noble

The Doctor landed the TARDIS on top of the hill. It stopped thrumming and whirring and he tapped the console once before running to open the door. Outside he was met by a shocked yet pleasantly surprised Wilf Noble.

"Doctor? Is that you?" He asked, taking in the young man in the tweed jacket who wore a burgundy bow tie. He had exited the TARDIS, the Doctor's TARDIS, yet he was a different man.

The Doctor grinned back at Wilf, "I just changed a little bit." He showed Wilf a tiny gap in between his thumb and forefinger just to explain how much he had changed.

"So. This is nice Wilf. You come here often?" The Doctor moved over and bent down to peer into Wilf's telescope.

"All the time." Wilf replied, "Mainly to get away from her nagging. Donna sneaks up her too sometimes. Brings me up a thermos and those chocolate biscuits she knows I like."

The Doctor spun round to look at him with wide eyes and an alarmed expression. "She's not here is she?" He asked as he looked around the allotment frantically.

"Oh no. She's out with her friends. Gone for dinner." Wilf answered. "So she still can't see you?" He asked quietly.

The Doctor shook head. "I'm sorry. I really am."

"It's not fair Doctor." Wilf stated.

"I know." The Doctor agreed, nodding his head. Wilf sat himself back down in his deckchair and pulled his blanket closer around him to keep the chill away. Frost had begun to form on the ground and the Doctor rubbed his hands together. Wilf reached for the biscuits under his chair and offered them to the Doctor whose face lit up as he took one.

"Chocolate coated biscuits." He mused and then took a bite, "Mmm, very good." He told Wild who chuckled back.

"You've changed Doctor." The old man commented after a short silence.

"Only a little." The Doctor repeated. And Wilf stared at the man who munched on his biscuit.

"You seem happier." Wilf decided, "Before, the last time I saw you, you were so sad." He frowned as the Doctor turned his head to stare back at him. For a split second Wilf could see deep down into the Time Lord's eyes and saw the depth of the sorrow in them. Then the Doctor blinked and it disappeared from sight.

"Do you miss her?" Wilf asked as he offered the biscuits again. The Doctor nodded.

"Because she does miss you, even if she don't know it. Sometimes, I see her, staring into space looking so lost, not paying attention to what anyone's saying. Then she'll snap out of it and deep down you can see she knows she's missing something. Just doesn't know what. Breaks my heart Doctor, she was so happy travelling with you in your blue box." Wilf broke off as he saw the Doctor's face.

"I miss her. A lot. Sometimes I miss her so much I can imagine her shouting '_Oi Spaceman!' _at me." The Doctor replied, attempting an imitation of Donna.

Wilf laughed along, "So long as you remember her Doctor. Can't have both of you forgetting." He said nodding his head seriously. The Doctor stared back thoughtfully before shaking his head violently, causing his fringe to flop from side to side, as he rummaged in his pockets.

"Come all this way and forget why." He scolded himself. "Here you go Wilf!" The Doctor pulled out a small dark blue glass globe from his left pocket and passed it over.

Wilf rolled it in his hands carefully. "It's nice but what is it?" He asked confused.

"It is Christmas Eve, isn't it?" The Doctor asked anxiously, "Because, I swear I inputted Christmas Eve 2010."

"Yes it is." Wilf answered shaking his head and laughing at the Doctor's nervous expression.

"Oh, that's good. For a second I though it might've been July!" He beamed at the other man before plucking the small blue globe out of his hand. "Now I thought you might like this. It's a holographic version of the galaxy. You just twist it," He showed Wilf, twisting the top half of the globe away from the bottom half and then all of a sudden, little stars exploded into the air around their faces. "And hey presto!"

Wilf noted that the stars clustered around the bottom half of the globe. The furthest was only about thirty centimetres away. The Doctor passed the bottom half of the globe to Wilf who stared at it in astonishment. "Oh thank you Doctor!" He cried, jumping up from his chair to give the man a hug.

"Just an early Christmas present." The Doctor replied, "Now, if you look here, on the other side of the galaxy there's a comet called the Grey Tiger, which is about to fly too close to a star."

The Doctor pointed to the right area and they both watched as the small comet, the size of Wilf's little finger, did indeed fly too close to a slightly larger star just inches away from the old man's face. The result was spectacular. The comet's tail ignited and turned a deep crimson, flashes of orange and yellow sparked off. Wilf chuckled and grinned like a small child at the amazing sight.

"Best present I've ever had!" He announced happily.

"Glad you like it." The Doctor replied with a smile.

He showed Wilf the basics on how to work his new present and then glanced at his watch. "Well I'd best be off."

"Oh, alright Doctor. You take care of yourself." Wilf said patting the Doctor on his shoulder. Wilf dropped dark blue hologlobe into his pocket and stood up. The Doctor nodded back seriously before cracking a smile.

"And Wilf, stick this under the tree." He pulled out a small, neatly wrapped present with a shiny red bow on to. There was a gift tag taped to the side and in messy handwriting was written, '_To Donna'_.

"She'll love it." Wilf said as the Doctor walked back into the TARDIS and dematerialised in with its flashing blue light and thrumming noise.

* * *

_Review please :D _


	2. Un poisson pour le Poisson

_So, Reinette's next. Not sure whether they celebrated Christmas like we do now, but hey... I don't think it's bothered the Doctor that much.  
Hope this gives that warm fuzzy xmas feeling! :D _

* * *

Un poisson pour le Poisson

1729 - Poissy, France.

Jeanette Antoinette Poisson awoke on the 25th December to snow falling softly outside her window. Excited at the sight she jumped out of bed and ran to the window, peering out at the light white covering on the ground and the fluffy snowflakes lazily swirling down through the air.

"There's snow outside!" She smiled at the picturesque scene outside. Her mother walked into the room followed by her servant.

"Come away from the window Reinette. It is cold outside." Her mother called as she waited on the servant to pick out a selection of dresses for her daughter. After considering them she chose a light pastel blue.

"Yes Mama." The nine year old replied as she moved away from the window and the pretty sight outside.

"Here." Her mother told her and Reinette was helped into her clothes by the servant. "Today you shall practise your music. Remember, soft fingers on the harp." She advised her daughter who nodded. Both women walked towards the door, Reinette's mother paused at the doorway and then turned around.

"What is this?" Her mother pointed to a glass bowl on top of the wooden mantelpiece. It was filled up three quarters of the way with water. Inside a flash of gold moved around lazily. Reinette ran up to it and saw that a piece of paper floated down to the floor. She quickly bent down and pretended to fiddle with the hem of her dress while scooping up the piece of paper and tucking it up under her sleeve.

"I do not know." The little girl replied truthfully as she looked up. The servant removed it from the mantelpiece and held it closer to the other two so that they could see.

"I think, it is a fish." The servant ventured a suggestion as the little girl stared in amusement. "A little goldfish."

"I like it." Reinette stated smiling at it. Her mother looked at the animal dubiously and then at the little girl who smiled so sweetly up at her.

"You may keep it." Her mother decided. "So long as you practise your music. Soft fingers child. Music so sweet it shall enchant a king." She repeated the fortune teller's words as she exited the room leaving the young servant to hastily place the glass bowl down onto the table and hurry after her.

Reinette Poisson sat in front of the little gold fish and marvelled at the way its scales shimmered and shone with the brightest gold. And when she was sure that her mother or any other adults were not going to enter her room she slipped the little piece of paper out from her sleeve and unfolded it slowly. Written in scruffy handwriting so different from her neat, elegant own it took a few moments to decipher it, and when she did, she was slightly confused as to why someone would gift her such a present, but then smiled once again at the little fish.

_'Un poisson pour le Poisson.' _

_

* * *

_

_Next chapter up soon..._


	3. Rose

_Well, if he could get her a red shiny bike for her eighth birthday...why not?_

_Wow, to all the favourites, alerts and reviews... thanks... glad you like it :D _

* * *

Rose

Rose Tyler was excited for her fifth Christmas. Her mother had bought a little stumpy Christmas tree and the little girl watched as the lights were twirled around it, tinsel draped over the green branches. She had been excited to hang little shiny baubles on the ends of the branches and loved the fresh pine smell which had managed to infiltrate the whole flat, wiping away her mother's cooking smells. She was young enough to get excited about the season and old enough to understand what it entailed; mainly the Christmas dinner but more importantly the presents.

So, on Christmas day, at five in the morning she climbed out of her bed and yanked her stocking of the end of her bed. Ignoring the two satsumas she pulled out a handful of chocolate and munched on them. In the stocking there were some hair bobbles and a purple clip on bow. She fiddled with them for a while and a short time after that she had finished off all of the chocolates.

Too excited to sleep she climbed out of bed again and stuck her head out of the doorway, her mum was still sleeping, and Rose remembered what she had said as she was tucked in the night before. "You can't open any of your presents under the tree until I've woken up." Rose had nodded in agreement. "You promise?" And Rose had promised.

Sighing, she walked back to her bed and climbed up, brushing the empty chocolate wrappers to the floor. She couldn't go to sleep now, she was awake, and besides it was Christmas. Looking around her room she noticed something new, something different. There was a brown bag sitting in the corner, just behind the door. Hopping off her bed once more she went to look inside it. Most likely it was something her mum had forgotten to take into the kitchen after she came back from shopping.

But when she looked inside it she didn't find more oranges, or cat food for the homeless little ginger kitten who Jackie fed because Rose argued that if she didn't no one would. Because inside the bag there was a doll. It was a pretty little thing, with straight brown glossy hair and bright blue eyes. It wore a matching light blue dress and while it looked so fragile it was also surprisingly strong – she had found out when she had accidently dropped it down the stairs two weeks later.

Actually, the doll was from the 53rd century, made in a toyshop on a little green planet called Twelve. Made of super plastic, which was basically a toughened polymer made by heating to ridiculous temperatures, which therefore created a plastic which felt like glass, but was as strong as wood. Rose loved the doll, carried it around for months, and afterwards when she too grown up for playing with dolls it sat on her shelf, right in the middle, looking as new as the day she first got it.

Jackie always assumed that one of Rose's friends had bought the doll for her, and Rose had assumed that her mum had bought it for her, but then forgot to wrap it and stick it under the tree. What they didn't know was that at midnight, in an alleyway just behind the block of flats, a large blue Police Box appeared silently. A man in a tweed jacket and burgundy bow tie wearing a large grin exited the blue box with a brown bag in his hand. Then about five minutes later he returned, without the bag and let himself into the blue box. Seconds later it vanished.

* * *

_You can give me an early pressie by reviewing and letting me know what you think :D _


	4. Vincent van Gogh

_Ah, I loved the episode where the Doctor met Vince. :D One of the best in the series :D And nice trailers for the Christmas special, what is that with the fin? A space dolphin? *shrugs*. Doctor's gonna save christmas no matter what, and it'll be fun to watch XD_

_Effectively snowed in, since the sky decided to just dump snow on top of London. How fab! So plans for the weekend (outside plans) scrapped to make way for new (indoor) plans... writing fanfiction and starting revision._

_Here's the last person who is given a present by the Doctor :D ... enjoy! _

* * *

Vincent van Gogh

"When I went to go to give the man food, because Jeff had not seen him for two weeks and complained of hearing his wailing last night, he threw me out" A woman in the village square of Arles recalled in outrage as she hoisted up the box of rejected groceries in her arms. She had red cheeks after realising how many people were listening to her story.

"The shrieking and the wailing at all hours." Jeff nodded in agreement. "It happened last night too."

"So, go on. What was he like?" A villager from the small crowd asked curiously.

"Ranted and shouted about fires and a broken blue box. Of a war and of strange creatures. When I entered the room he was face down on his bed, sobbing and wailing like a little child." The woman recounted.

"And?" Another villager pressed for more details.

"When I asked if he needed help he flew into a rage, screamed and told me to get out. Knocked over all his silly paintings and began to push everything on the tables onto the floor." The woman tutted as she remembered the mess he made.

"So then what did you do Clarice?" A woman asked.

Clarice shrugged her shoulders, "What else could I do? I left the madman just as he asked." Just then, a man wearing strange coloured jacket and a burgundy bowtie strolled through the middle of the gossiping villagers. He paused in front of the woman who had been telling her tale and began to rummage around in the box of groceries she held.

"Hmmm, no pears are evil. Bad pears." He muttered as he pushed the offending fruit to the bottom of the wooden box. "No bananas! You lot don't know what you're missing!" The stranger shook his head in apparent dismay. The villagers watched as he continued to search in the grocery box.

"Although, I do fancy an apple right now. I blame Pond, you know, they're not as bad as they look. Once you get over the bitter, sour-ish taste, they're quite addictive. Oooh, look at that, I'm addicted to apples." He announced, turning around to the crowd who stared at him.

"Who are you sir?" The woman asked as he delved into his pocket before pulling out a coin to pay for the apple.

"I'm the Doctor. And like I said before, you don't know what you're missing." He repeated, frowning as he walked off, absently shining the red apple on his jacket sleeve.

"And what is that sir?" Jeff called. The Doctor paused before turning around, the frown lines creased in his forehead.

"That Vincent van Gogh is a brilliant painter. Brilliant than anyone of us standing here today. And I am so very sorry that you can't see that. It must be horrendous to not be able to see that." The Doctor paced forwards, apple clutched in his hand.

"A brilliant painter? No one will buy his paintings!" Jeff scoffed.

"And that's exactly why. You can't see what he's painted about. I'm privileged; he showed me what Starry Night was all about. You can see the wind in the air, the brightness of the stars. You can see everything." The Doctor flung his arms open. But then he pointed at the crowd. "But some of you can't see past your noses." He pulled a face at them and then lowered his arms, inspecting the skin of the apple.

"But, that's how it goes. And they'll be so many more who will see his paintings. Admire them. The most popular artist in history. And well deserved." The Doctor finished, nodded his head, and the villagers merely blinked as they watched him walk around the corner of the square.

* * *

A few hours later, Vincent van Gough had calmed down. As he removed his hands from around his head and stood up, he saw what he had done. Paint was splattered over the table and the floor, red and green mixed together in little rivers, dripping off the chair seat. Several paintings of red flowers and one of a field had been torn and deposited on the floor. Other canvases were scattered, a few which hung on the walls were now on the floor and paintbrushes were thrown out of the window.

He sighed heavily at the mess, the mess which he had made and slowly picked out a path to the front door, scooping up armfuls of canvases and papers as he went and put them in more neater piles on the sides of the room. When he got to the door, he pulled it open slowly after removing a fairly large canvas which was propped up against it.

To say that he was mildly surprise at what stood outside his front door was putting it lightly. He was gobsmacked. Outside his front door was an easel which held a large white canvas, begging to be painted on. A little piece of parchment was tucked at the side.

_To Vince, _

_Thought you could use a new easel, especially after what happened to the old one. _

_The Doctor. _

After a few moments, Vince picked up the new easel and folded it up; the new joints creaked as it snapped into place. Vince smiled widely as he salvaged some paints and picked up a handful of brushes from under the window before strolling outside to do what he loved.

* * *

_So... next chapter... the Doctor gets given a present! _

_Review are always welcome, they're fab, great, brilliant :D And thanks to all who are still sticking with this story, the favourites and the alerts, and of course... the reviews :D _


	5. The Doctor's Present

____________

_Hi, so it's the last chapter...the Doctor gets his pressie! The festive bug bit! Merry Christmas to you all and have a nice festive season! _

_____

* * *

_

The Doctor's Present

The Doctor ran back into the TARDIS, his mind wheeling as he wondered about where he would visit next. The lost moon of Poosh which wasn't lost anymore? He'd always wanted to go see that, especially after Dee Dee mentioned it all that time ago. Or maybe...the first Pluto landing, that party was always great to watch, fusion fireworks. Now those were spectacular to watch. He dumped his tweed jacket on one of the rails as he thought of fantastic places to visit.

He ran around the console haphazardly, flicking levers into place, pressing buttons and gave the main computer a good whack with the hammer before pausing mid twist. He froze, and then lowered his arms slowly as he looked at the TARDIS properly. It looked...different.

"What?" He asked no one in particular. "What?" He repeated in disbelief. "No, seriously, what." He stated bluntly as he spun around on the spot taking in the sight of his beloved time and space ship. Then he leaned back towards the screen and tapped buttons on the keyboard.

"No record of anyone being on board apart from me." He read out the results of the scan, frowning from the confusion. "But then...how?" He spun around on the spot once more, taking in the sight. The TARDIS had been decorated for what appeared to be Christmas. There was metallic red tinsel strung around the Time Rotor, large shiny baubles in a multitude of colours hung from levers and little lights were flickering on and off around the console. It looked like someone had gone to town on his time machine.

Then his frown melted away as he saw a pale green paper hat lying on the side. He picked it up and examined it, then stuck it on his head as he realised. "It's all decorated for Christmas!" He grinned and spun around again. "Oooh, I love little lights. And a mini snowman! Brilliant!" He exclaimed as he noticed the little round snowman sitting next to the door. "Oh, I love this!" He beamed. "Doesn't it look beautiful old girl?" He said to the TARDIS which hummed quietly.

The Doctor walked around the console once more, occasionally lifting up a light or spinning a bauble before plonking himself down onto the sofa. His foot brushed against something under the seat and he bent down and picked up a neatly wrapped red present. Grinning even more, he inspected the tag stuck on the front.

_Dear Sweetie, because you were so sulky after Houdini vanished straight after the show. Love River xxx_

He let out a little chuckle, "Houdini?" He wondered before shaking his head, "Spoilers." He whispered to himself. He sniffed the paper, "Twenty third century?" He mused and then he quickly ripped off the paper. The gift was a magician's set, it had a pack of cards, and even a little black and white wand, I wonder if that has red settings?, he thought. There was also a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs. The Doctor was speechless for a moment, as he remembered the last time he saw them, but then let out another chuckle before beaming at the present.

"Now, where do you think a Professor River Song is?" He asked the TARDIS as he stepped sideways to grab hold of the screen and tilt it downwards so that he could navigate. "Maybe she'd like to see Poosh's moon?" He grinned again at his present before pulling down a lever which set the engines off, the Time Rotor thrummed and the TARDIS set off into the Time Vortex in search of a special passenger.

________

____

* * *

_Thanks again to all those who favourited, alerted and reviewed, all fantastic :D (And thanks to those, in advance, who will! :D ) _


	6. Extra One

_Yes, I know Christmas is over, but you try telling that to the ideas that pop into my head. I'm actually meant to be doing revision, and in my book there was an example of conservation (psychology) with banana custard cake as the example... and who loves bananas? 10 of course! :D _

_I'd like to make it a little more clear, this is the 10th Doctor :D _

_Thank you to all who have reviewed so far, it's been great! :D _

_Summary: Because not all presents are material. And a cup of tea and some banana custard cake can solve most problems..._

_For Ne'ith 5 who wanted more... :D _

_

* * *

_

Banana Custard Cake

Martha hurried down the hallway. "All right, all right. I'm coming!" She called as the person waiting, very impatiently outside had decided to leave their finger on the doorbell and the bells chimed repeatedly, over and over and over again. "Yes. Hello?" She asked annoyed as she pulled open the door.

"Doctor?" Her eyes grew wide and she was confused.

"Hello." His finger left the doorbell and he gave a little half hearted wave.

"Hello." She smiled at him. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

He looked blankly at her, and then blinked before running his hand through his messy brown hair. "I don't know. She," He jerked his finger at the TARDIS which sat on the street corner behind him, "just, landed here."

Martha nodded her head, "Are you alright?"

"Me?" The Doctor looked incredulous as he leaned on the side of the doorway. "Me? Yeah, I'm fine, I'm always fine. Happy, happy, happy. Fine, fine, fine." He replied. "And you?"

Martha frowned at the Doctor and stepped back on her other foot to take a proper look at him. His hair was messier than usual, his eyes had dark circles ringed around them and frankly he looked exhausted. "I'm fine. You, on the other hand..." She paused before deciding to take the blunt option. "You look a mess. Inside. Now." She ordered, stepping back so that he could walk in.

"What?"

"Doctor's orders." She instructed and swept her arm back.

"Right." The Doctor rocked on his heels, back and forth. "Are you sure you want me to come inside?" He looked a little nervous.

Martha realised, "Oh, don't worry, it's just me in. Mum's gone out to Auntie Bea's, Tish has gone shopping and Dad's at work."

The Doctor grinned a little and nodded. "It's just...you know. Domestic." He explained as he walked in and Martha motioned for him to go into the kitchen.

"So." He said, exhaling sharply.

"So." She mimicked as she sat down at the wooden breakfast table. There was a brief pause. "Doctor? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He replied absently as he scuffed his toe back and forth on the floor. He looked up to see her looking at him, unimpressed. "Ok." He put his hands up in defeat. "I, suppose. I'm not ok."

Martha raised her eyebrows.

"I'm, bored." The Doctor explained.

Martha scoffed. "You have a time machine which can also travel through space. You are never bored. What's wrong? You look so sad."

The Doctor pulled forwards a chair and sat down at the table opposite her. He propped his head up in his hands and stared at her. "I'm a little, lonely." He elaborated.

"Where's Donna?" Martha asked. The last time she saw the Doctor, Donna, well the DoctorDonna, she was fine. Happily chattering away about wanting to go see the lost moon of Poosh. They were going to see the stars after parking Earth back in its place from where the Daleks had lifted it from.

"She's...gone." The Doctor replied sadly. "She didn't want to go. But she's gone."

"Can't you go pick her up? She loved travelling with you. She had a mouth to match you too. Only person I've ever seen that made you speechless." Martha laughed and the Doctor's mouth pulled up on one side.

"No. She can't come with me. The metacrisis burned her mind. All those memories. Time Lord mind inside a human. I had to erase it all. If she ever sees me again, she'll burn up and die." He sighed heavily before plonking his head onto the table on top of his arms. Martha didn't know what to say.

"You're all by yourself again." She spoke after a few minutes of silence. "Oh, Doctor." She sighed too. "Don't worry, don't be sad. Remember what Sarah Jane said, you're not alone. You've got this great big family on Earth. Don't deny it. I've looked you up on UNIT and Torchwood. All those people you've seen, all the lives you've touched. And a great big family. Me, Jack, Mickey, Sarah Jane, Torchwood, the Brigadier, all your other companions. Everyone. Don't you dare sulk and say you're on your own."

The Doctor sat up and stared at her, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Yes," Martha spoke softly. "Donna can't remember. And, I'm sorry for that. She was definitely a brilliant friend, 'SuperTemp'!" They both chuckled at her imitation of Donna. "But if she's forgotten about you, then you can't forget her. But you can't stay stuck on it forever. She's not gone anywhere. She's here, living her life. And maybe you erased all her memories but she's definitely changed; I don't think she'll let things slip by her so easily anymore. And you...mister." She pointed at him. "You need to stop sulking."

"Or what?" The Doctor retorted, grinning at her as he leaned back in his chair.

"Or...I'll set my mum on you." Martha replied and he laughed.

"I'll run away." He threatened.

"I'm sure you will." She nodded. "Right then, you hungry? What do you want to eat?" She asked, standing up.

"No, don't worry about me. I'll pick up something."

"There's bananas." She sing-songed as she walked over to the fruit bowl and picked one up. "Oh, they look a bit ripe." She prodded it. "Yep."

"I'll be off then."

"Sit." Martha ordered and the Doctor sat back down. "Now, where did I put...the flour?"

"Flour?" He asked, standing back up again.

"Yeah. Banana custard cake. I think you'll love it. Tish was watching it on some cooking show a few days ago. Can you get the milk out of the fridge?"

"Sure." He replied grinning as he dumped his brown coat on the back of his chair. "What goes in it?"

"A pint of milk, three mashed up bananas, a cup of flour, an egg. Erm, and two spoons of custard powder, but I've got to find that. It's in one of these cupboards." She waved her arm as she pulled out a large mixing bowl.

They mixed up all the ingredients and chatted as the cake was put into the oven. The Doctor told Martha about how he saved the day at the first Space Olympics by helping to fix the gravity track and his meeting with King Henry the Twelfth in 2145. "Basically, his banana daiquiri packs a punch, so then; obviously I had to whip out the cherry mixer. Oh, you should have seen his face!"

The Doctor's attention was brought to Martha tapping her fingers on the worktop. "Where's the ring gone?"

"What?" She asked, inspecting her hand.

"You know, the metal shiny thing that you had on your finger. You said you were engaged to a doctor." The Doctor asked as he peered into the oven. It was done so he pulled it out after being reminded to wear an oven glove. The smell of sweet bananas and custard filled the small kitchen.

"Oh." Martha chuckled nervously. "It didn't work out. Long distance relationship and all."

"Hmm, those tend to fall apart." He agreed, nodding his head. "Although, you humans, you tend to move on quickly." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"No." Martha replied quickly, too quickly.

"Who is he? Not that I'd know him." He asked as he glanced at the cake which looked brilliant.

"Erm, actually you do."

"What, no, it isn't Jack is it?" He asked scandalously, "Because, you know you should really keep away from him." He warned.

"No, no. It's not Jack." Martha said and the Doctor nodded. "So who is it then?" He asked confused.

"Well, it might be Mickey. We're just good friends now, but-" She was cut off.

"Mickey the idiot!" He laughed but then caught sight of her unamused face. "Well, I suppose you could do worse." He said and she shook her head.

"No, I like him." Martha said and the Doctor nodded.

"Yeah, He's not that bad. Helped save this world, Pete's world, other planets. Not too shabby." He grinned and Martha smiled.

Two hours, four slices of banana cake and three cups of tea later, the Doctor walked out of Martha Jones' house with another slice wrapped up in foil in his pocket for a snack and a smile on his face. Martha stood at the front door and watched as he unlocked the door of the TARDIS and stepped inside, turning around to give a wave. On his face was a broad grin, just where it was supposed to be. She waved back and smiled, watching the little blue box whirr and groan as it dematerialised from reality before stepping back inside her house and closing the door.

* * *

_You know, you can leave a review :D Go on, distract me from my revision, please! _


	7. Extra Two

_Hey, thank you for the reviews :D I'd like to point out that the banana custard cake recipe in the previous chapter is real...I need to buy custard powder to try it...but it is cakeable! : )  
Here's another chapter...more immaterial pressies!  
I was on a bus, and very bored! And here is 10! _

* * *

His Reward

'_The universe will sing you to sleep Doctor.'- Ood Sigma_

The Doctor staggered into the TARDIS as the Ood continued their song, their arms raised to the heavens with their lilting melodies twisting in harmony, telling his song, his story, throught the ticks of Time and the inches of Space. He was heard and remembered. In the icy cold wilderness with the snow flakes falling down in the breeze the Ood sang for the Doctor. And the universe listened, the song resonated through planets, civilisations, galaxies and star systems. The universe sang him to sleep.

* * *

Jack was on an alien world, in an alien bar of course, under an alien sky. The bar was designed by Rilliteens who adored open spaces. He was one of the first to hear the song, to feel it, due to the fact he was a fixed point in time and space. Everything else tended to move around him, just as the song did. It was weaving through time, golden in colour and shining so brightly. Stretching from the Past to the Future, twining around the Present and wrapping it up safely, protecting it. He raised his glass for yet another fallen friend, knowing that the tenth incarnation of the Doctor would have a journey he could never have. And he mused on whether he would catch a glimpse of his eleventh self sometime in the future.

* * *

In a parallel universe, Pete's world to be precise, a man newly named John Smith, who was one half of a human-Time Lord metacrisis, was sitting down to dinner with Rose Tyler and her family. Bean, sausages and mash, perfect after a long day's work at Torchwood. Pete had been the one to cook though, Jackie was banned from the oven and even Tony agreed.

John's fork was halfway to his mouth when he froze. Then the fork dropped down with a loud clatter, sending beans flying across the table and the fork fell to the floor.

Pete let out a laugh, "It's not as bad as Jackie's, is it?" Jackie made a swipe at him while Rose looked back to John. Then she frowned when she saw his face. He looked so sad.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" She reached for his hand which was still up in the air, curled around a fork which wasn't there anymore. His eyes were wide and they moved to look at her and then he blinked a couple of times before swallowing.

He wasn't sure how to break the news to them. There was silence in the dining room as they all watched him. The Donna in him told him to spit it out, but the Doctor in him told him to do it tactfully. He opened his mouth to frame the words and Rose began to cry.

"He's gone, isn't he?"

John nodded, still unable to explain.

"Who?" Pete asked with a confused look at the pair.

"The Doctor, it's him, isn't it. He's dead." Rose replied with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh my god." Jackie breathed out in shock.

"The link, there was a telepathic link, genetical, because we shared the same memories and past. It was so faint after coming through the Void, but now it's gone." John explained haltingly. "No. Wait. It's almost gone." He added after a pause, and then he exhaled loudly with a triumphant grin.

"He's alive then?" Jackie asked with a frown, looking at him and then at Rose.

"He's alive, but he regenerated." John continued, still smiling. Rose looked at him and slowly smiled through her watery expression.

"Changed his face?" Jackie asked for clarification as she remembered that Christmas with the killer tree in her flat. And the giant spaceship above London.

"Changed everything." Rose added.

"The Doctor we knew is effectively dead; he won't have the same look or personality ever again." John explained. "He's gone." He repeated slowly, "But he's so alive! Molto bene! Bloody brilliant!" And he let out a laugh. Tony laughed along too before tipping his broccoli off his plate and onto the floor.

Rose had fallen silent and had shut her eyes tightly. She felt a fuzzy sort of feeling in her head and felt as though she was waking up with a minor hangover. Deep in the depths of her mind, the echo of the Bad Wolf remained. It had been omnipotent and all seeing, and while the Doctor had taken it out of her mind completely, she had still seen Time for a few short moments.

The Bad Wolf had left remnants behind in her neurons, like stripping off the wall paper to redecorate and finding another layer underneath. It had left behind snapshots of her universe and for a few moments, Rose could hear the Ood singing the Doctor's last song.

* * *

In her kitchen, in Chiswick, on the little blue and green marble looking planet known as Earth to its dominant species and Sol 3 to the rest of the universe, Donna Noble found herself humming. It was a low, sad song, full of complexity, sorrow and joy. She only realised that she was humming when she felt that her cheeks were damp and that warm tears were spilling down her face. But nevertheless she continued to hum along to the song til its end. She stopped and paused for a breath afterwards as her mum walked in.

"Suzette's called us all out for dinner, I'm taking the car. Where's the keys?" Sylvia asked as she bustled around the kitchen. Donne stood by the sink with the damp dishcloth in her hands."Oh, don't bother looking for them then, just stand all gormless in the middle of the room. Found them now." Then she looked at her daughter. "Donna? Are you alright love? You look so sad." She walked over to her and put a hand on her daughter's arm.

"Mmm, what's that?" Donna asked, snapping out of it.

"Nothing I suppose." Sylvia replied, "If you're going to go up the hill take a hot drink. It's supposed to be chilly tonight. But remember to keep the biscuits away from him." She instructed and then frowned, concerned for Donna spacing out so frequently.

Sylvia looked at the watch and then back at her. "Are you sure you're alright? Maybe you need to go to the doctors?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Always fine." Donna replied smiling at her. Her mum nodded and grabbed her bag from the kitchen table before walking out the house.

Donna stood in place for another moment before her small smile turned into large grin. "I'm absolutely fine."

The DoctorDonna tucked inside a small corner of Donna Noble's mind, trapped behind impenetrable mental barriers, took comfort in the fact that as long as she lived, so did he. And that to her was just brilliant.

* * *

_Review please! :D _


End file.
